Untitled for now
by Larana
Summary: Nina is a new girl. She makes friends with the Golden Trioand other Gryffindors, like her....but she also begins to make friends with the Slytherins, one in particular...but his best friend is the one on her mind. His best friend is the one who haunts her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.. .wish I did, but sadly I don't.

Nina Vandella got out of the train compartment, and walked towards the school she would now be going to. When she got to the opening doors of this so called Hogwarts, she walked inside and went to where all the other kids were going. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked. It was a brown haired girl, with 2 boys, one black haired and one red haired.

"Nina?", said the brown haired girl.

"Granger?", said Nina, realization dawning upon her face. The two girls hugged.

After pulling apart, Hermione Granger said, "What are you doing here?".

"Well, my parents thought it was best for me to go to 'my kind of school'."

"Oh, well, you'll like it here. Trust me. By the way, these two," she said referring to

Harry and Ron, "are my best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

Harry took a step forward and shook Nina hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ron did the same. After getting to know each other a little bit, they went off to go the great hall. When they got there, Dumbledore began his speech.

..."So, after all this, why don't we start the Sorting?". And so the sorting began.

After some names, some Slytherins, Gryfinndors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, Nina was next, finally.

"...Nina Vandella...please come, dear...Hmm. Well it seems we've got a 2sider...Slytherin and Gryfinndor...Hmmm. Well, darling, you can choose which house you'd like to be in.,

"Mumbled the Sorting Hat.

Nina looked at Hermione, Harry and Ron. They were the only ones she knew right now...

"Gryfinndor.", Nina said.

"Excellent!", hissed the Sorting Hat. Nina took the hat off and went to go sit w/ her friends. After eating, they all stood up to leave.

"Wait.", said Dumbledore, "I have one more announcement."

The students quieted.

"We will not have classes until 2 weeks, or later. I will notify you, We have had some problems so, we will notify you when you'll be ready to go to classes."

A cheer erupted across the Great Hall.

"Also, you won't be sleeping together. We have decided to pair 2 member of a different house to be sharing a common room. They will have they're own rooms, but it will be different. You 2 will have to share living quarters, but you will have your own rooms. The list for who your partner is will be outside on the wall. That is all.", dumbledore left the room.

All student hurried up to go see who they had gotten as partners. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Nina went to go see after they had a chance.

"Well, mines okay, ", Hermione stated, "I got Laura Luke, she's in Hufflepuff."

"Mines okay, too. I got Remy Lorence in Ravenclaw. " said Harry.

"Aw! No! I got Pansy Parkinson!", cried Ron. Harry and Hermione patted his back.

Hermione looked at her. "Who did you get, Nina?"

Nina went to go see. "Some Draco Malfoy. "

They all stared at her w/ pity. "What?", Nina asked, worried.

"Well, he's a sort of a jerk.", Hermione said.

"Jerk! Hes a sodding git!", Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"He's just the person thats been making our lives miserable.", stated Hermione.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it, since I'll be living with him.", Nina said.

They all gave her simpathy looks.

"Don't worry...Hopefully you can only be in the there for night, to sleep. The rest of

the day you come with us.

Nina nodded, and so did the boys.

"We need to go get our partners. So, we'll see each other later?", said Harry.

"Yeah.", they all replied.

Nina turned to leave but was stopped by a body infront of her. She looked up to meet the eyes of this sexy guy. Green eyes met her green eyes. He had black hair, with the tips dyed blue. He was hot.

"So, u must be Vandella.", he said as he smirked.

Nina knew this game. "Whats it to u?", she replied with an even better smirk.

"Well, just wanted to see who you were.", he smiled.

She smiled back. "So you're Draco?", she asked.

He laughed. "No. I'm his best friend. Blaise Zabini."

"Oh. Well, could you tell me who he is? I'm new.", she asked.

"Yeah, sure...Let me see...Hmm...Oh! There he is, over by that girl with the blonde hair. Thats his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.", he said.

"Hmm. Well, i guess i'll just go to the room by myself.", she said.

"I'll come with u.", Blaise suggested.

"Sure. ok."

They walked up the stairs and when they go to Nina's and Draco's door there was a note on it:

Welcome to your common room and your dorms.

The password is: frogs.

"Well, guess u know the password now.", she said, smiling.

"Now i can visit you." he said.

They got in and they looked around.

"Its nice...i would've expected it to be like this.", she said.

"Hmm. Yeah. So lets talk. Where do u live?"

"I used to live in California, in the States. But i had to move here. My parents thought it would be best if i went to a school of magic.. You?"

"London too. Your last name is Vandella...i think my parents know your parents."

"Yeah. Zabini seems familiar."

"So what do you like to do?", he asked her.

"Hmm. Anything!" she said.

"Anything? Well, we have much in common.", he said.

"Yeah..."

**They talked for 3 hours...and they found they had much in common...they got along great and so they decided to be friends.**

"...so i said,"What! Are you crazy?" and she just left.", he finished explaining.

Nina was laughing alot..."Sorry...your just so funny.", she said

"Yeah, i know.", he checked his watch..."wow its late. its midnight!"

Nina's eyes opened. "Wow. Sorry to keep u up this late."

"Don't worry. I was here too, you know. Its my fault. Besides, its nice to talk to someone.", he said.

"Yeah, it is. Its nice to make another friend.", Nina said.

"Yeah. So, hey, listen, tomorrow theres gonna be a trip to Hogsmeade. You wanna go with me? Its notjust gonna be me, maybe Drake and Pans will join.", he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be fun.", she responded. Blaise got up to leave. Nina followed him.

"So, i'll see you tomorrow, Okay?", he said.

"Yeah. Night.", she said, smiling.

"Goodnight.", he said, and left.

Nina shut the door. She leaned up against it and sighed. He was a nice guy. Plus he was cute and adorable. 'Maybe being friends will lead to something else', she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina stood up and walked to the couch and plopped down. She wasn't sleepy yet. She wanted to watch a movie. She conjured up a television and searched for something to watch.

It was 2 a.m., and she was beginning to get sleepy. She turned off the T.V., and got up to go to her room. When she arrived at her room, she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

She closed the bathroom door after she finished and went to the kitchen to go get a glass of milk. She would always drink a glass of milk right before going to bed. She took a glass out of the cabinet and took milk of of the fridge. She sat on one of the stools around the table and began to drink it. She was thinking about Blaise and how he was so charming.

'Wonder if hes got a girlfriend...', she thought. Her thoughts were interruppted by the opening of the common room door. She figured it was Draco Malfoy, her partner. Getting up so she could finally meet the infamous Draco Malfoy, she turned towards the door, expecting something or someone that she really didnt expect.

What she saw was something totally different of what she had in her mind. They had said that he would be arrogant, but this devishly handsome guy standing in the living room staring back at her, certainly did not seem that way. He spoke first.

"See something you like?", he said, smirking for all he was worth.

'Aha. Now thats what I expected. Okay, I'm not lost anymore.', Nina thought.

"Hmm. Not really.", she said, feigning a dull expression.

"Well, what I'm seeing isn't too bad.", another smirk, this time sexier.

"Yeah? Too bad you'll never have it.", she replied. It was she who smirked now.

Draco smirked back at her and nodded.

"I like you.", he said.

Nina just stared.

He took this time to walk over to her and extend his hand, a very unlike-Malfoy thing to do.

"Draco Malfoy.", he said, his smirk not too far behind.

She took hold of his hand.

"Nina Vandella.", she said, matching his smirk.

He stepped back and look at her.

"What are you doing up at this time?", he asked, curious.

Nina pointed to her glass of milk she had left on the table.

"Oh. Night snacker, are we?", he acknowledged.

She grinned.

"What about you? Why are you out so late?", she inquired, curiousity getting the best of her too.

"I'm Draco Malfoy.", he said arrogantly, and half-heartedly, "Its my duty to party all the time."

Nina gave him the expression of a Yeah-whatever.

He took that look and finally said, "Pansy and I were watching one of those muggle movies. Secret Window, is what it was."

She looked him in the eye. He wasn't kidding. She too watched muggle movies every now and then. She had also watched Secret Window a while ago.

"I've seen it. I like it. It's good, and Johnny Depp's in it so, its gotta be good.", Nina said.

"What is so special about that guy? Pansy kept gushing on and on about how sexy, hot and everything he was. Personally, I don't see what you girls see in him.", he stated.

"That because you're a guy. He is sexy, and he is hot. Most of it is because he doesn't even know it and doesn't really care. Makes him even sexier.", she said.

"Whatever. I do not want to discuss whether a guy is sexy with a girl.", he said, realizing that conversation was weird.

"Suit yourself. He is and you know it.", Nina replied. Smirking at him.

"So, anyway, we should be getting to sleep. I'm exhausted.", he said, yawning.

"Of course, Mr. Ego has got to get his beauty sleep!", she kidded.

"Haha. Very funny, Could say the same thing about you.", he replied.

"Whatever. I really am tired too, so lets just go to sleep.", Nina said.

"Okay, Ms. Bossy.", he said.

They walked up the stairs, and they said goodnight to each other and both parted ways to their rooms. Nina got into her bed, and just looked up and stared at the ceiling and sighed, all the while thinking of the great connections she had, had with Blaise and now Malfoy.

She wondered if maybe one day she would have to swallow her own words when she stated that Malfoy wouldn't have her...maybe he had a chance. Blaise was nice, adorable and easy to talk to, while Malfoy was charming, not afraid to speak his mind, you could discuss many things with him, you could throw nasty and sometimes sarcastic remarks at him and he'd throw some right back, and lets not forget how sexy he was

'Malfoy may not be such a prat afterall...', Nina thought, letting sleep and drowsiness take over her.


End file.
